Pizza
by PandaBox
Summary: Ryuzaki is hungry, bored, and in the mood to tease a certain little insect duelist. Just a random oneshot spawned at 2am. Shounen-ai, language, a little bit of kissing. Beware?


Panda: Hey everyone! This is my first shrimpshipping fic, although I'm working on a whole bunch of them. There really aren't enough fics of Ryuzaki and Haga-kun...

Anyway, this was more of a oneshot to pass the time than something I actually planned out, so sorry if it doesn't make sense. I'll try harder next time, I promise. *bows*

--------------

"Can I go raid your fridge?"

"No."

"Why not?"

I frowned. Having Ryuzaki over always felt like a good idea before he actually came over. Every time, it goes like this; I get bored, I see the phone, I hit myself for thinking about him, I grab said phone, I start to dial his number, and then I hang up. Then I call for some pizza to be delivered, dial his number again, throw insults back and forth over the phone for two and a half minutes, ask him to come over, and then flop on the couch and mutter degrading insults to myself until the doorbell rings. And I don't even tell him to go away. I let him in, and we meander upstairs to my room. Every single time.

"I told you already, the pizza's going to be here in like five minutes."

Ryuzaki groaned like one of his dorky dinosaurs, and flopped over onto my bed. "Come on, Haga. I'm fucking hungry."

"Suck it up," I replied, throwing one of my more common cards at him. Like I'd waste a rare card on him. Even Kuriboh would be a waste for that brute. "Don't tell me you're such a wuss that you can't handle five minutes of hunger."

"It's not just hunger, it's starvation. And I'm not a wuss."

"Uh-huh."

He threw the card back. "I'm serious. If anyone's a wuss here, it's you."

"Right."

"That must be why girls never like you. You're so uke that they'd get bored with you."

"We'll see who's uke." I growled, keeping my eyes locked angrily on the cards in my hands. He did not just go there.

"What, are you saying I'm uke? Dude, have you seen my chest? I'm too ripped to bottom for anyone."

"My mom is more ripped than you." Oh, burn. "Last time I checked, you had ribs poking out. Not muscle."

"Oh, yeah?" He was standing up on my bed now. At least his feet didn't stink, or I'd have to kill him. But suddenly, that gaudy green jacket was on the ground. And after a few moments, his yellow shirt joined it. "Check again, buddy."

I was reluctant to look, but I pried my eyes away from my cards and stared at him with an irritated face. Of course, that expression didn't last long. Hell, I had to keep myself from letting my jaw slack. Not a rib or bit of fat in sight. You could even see where the muscle started and ended, though the ridiculously low-rise of his pants probably helped with that a bit. I could feel my ears turning pink very quickly.

"Ready to take that back?"

"I-... w-whatever."

"See? There's nothing manly about that blush on your face. Uke."

"Are you saying I'm effeminate, Dino Breath?"

"I'm saying you look like a cute girl, yeah."

Pause. "What was that?"

"You look like a little girl out of a shojo manga."

"I do not!"

He sighed heavily and hopped off the bed, grabbing me by the shoulders to get me to face the mirror on the wall. "Lies. Look at that."

Oh god, he was right. All that was missing was the pink maid dress and magic staff thing. If anyone knows how to make a blush disappear at will, I'd like to know. "It's just hot in here, okay?" Worst. Excuse. Ever.

"You're really an idiot, aren't you." Suddenly, a finger was under my chin pulling my face up to face Ryu's. He looked puzzled. "Do you make noises like a girl too?"

I gaped at him, really unsure how the hell one goes about answering something like that.

"I hear most ukes do," Yeah, like that justifies your question any more. When I still said nothing, his grinned and tugged my chin forward a bit. "And since you're so much like one already..."

And then, for some reason, his lips were on mine. It was weird, and shocking, and uncalled for, and so good, it was a relief that his free arm was around my waist or I would've lost my balance. Damn guy needed to stop leaning into it so much. He took my bottom lip between his teeth, and I couldn't hold back a quiet gasp that turned into some sort of girly moan when his arm around my waist pulled tighter.

"Called it." he laughed victoriously, pulling back. I could've punched him for acting so full of himself, but the knotted, lurching feeling in the pit of my stomach was a bit distracting.

And when the fuck did I end up against the wall? And that snarky look... I should've wiped it off his face. "This is so wrong."

"Yeah, probably."

"Are you done now?"

"So you can go back to playing with your cards instead? I don't think so, Girly-boy. I'm going to-" he was cut off by the annoying ring of the doorbell. "Fuck."

"Can I answer that?"

"Don't think this means I'm finished with you."

----------

Hope you enjoyed. xD Every four reviews means another oneshot~


End file.
